Twilight songs
by Envyownzyou
Summary: This is just a collection of songs that mainly center around Bella and Edward. It may stay In Progress for life as more songs come to my attention.
1. It Ends Tonight

Okay then, my "name" is HRT and you may call me Heart. This is a verryyy long shot at doing something to support Twilight but hey a girl can try right?

Anyway the whole point of this "fic" (I use that term SO loosely) is to present Twilight/New Moon readers with songs that remind me of Twilight and give them a chance to hear them as well. I also define the reasons for picking the songs. I hope I can make one person's reading of Twilight even more fantastic. If that's possible.

While writing I'll make sure to let you know which song is to whom in the story.

I will take requests for songs but for now I'll just use my (tw) I-pod (ha-ha to the Twi.)

Lastly I'd like to point out that I don't own these characters or the songs.

I'm starting with the song It Ends Tonight by the All American Rejects

Your subtleties, they strangle me (_This is of course from Edward to Bella but it's not downplaying her subtleties, they do strangle him after all. Especially the whole her having blood thing_.)  
I can't explain myself at all.(_Which he can't_)  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all(_The wants and needs are for Bella's blood. And he doesn't want to need them right?_)

The walls start breathing  
my minds unweaving (_His mind in a way unweaves at her scent alone. So this line works out very well._)  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone. (_Now people, how many times has Edward said this one to Bella?_)  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow. (_Not necessarily lifted off of the evening but "mind over matter"_)

When darkness turns to light. (_Edward turning to Bella. Darkness and light_.)  
It ends tonight,  
it ends tonight. (_Not ends really but close enough_.)

A falling star  
least I fall alone. (_Remember the meteor line in New Moon? "...And then you shot across the sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire there was brilliancy there was beauty."_)  
I can't explain what you can't explain. (_He probably can explain a lot of things that she can't but not on the topic of love. Both of them being in their first relationship_.)  
You're finding things that you didn't know (_Of course she is. I wouldn't have thought that he was a vampire at first. I wouldn't have known that_.)  
I look at you with such disdain (_This he does quite often. Reason being that she doesn't turn away from him for being a "monster"_)

The walls start breathing  
my minds unweaving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow

When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right (_And technically it won't_)   
It's too late to fight (_This Edward states himself.)_  
It ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side (_When he goes off to fight James he's on his own side_.)  
It's better than being on your side (_At that point it was about a hundred times worse but it seemed better_.)  
It's my fault when you're blind (_Because little old Edward blames himself for everything_)  
its better that I see it through your eyes (_Which he tries so hard to do_)

All these thoughts locked inside (_All of her thoughts are locked inside…and away from him_)  
Now you're the first to know (_She was the first to know that they were Vampires_.)

Now repeat the chorus to the end.

I think I did okay for my first song. Tell me what you thought about my explanations pleaseeeeee:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	2. Collide

Okay so the first song was a success to at least one person so I can move on. The one person also gave me a fantastic new song that works so well. So that shall be my next chapter :D.

The song is called Collide by Howie Day. This is again Edward to Bella.

The dawn is breaking _(The series is called breaking Dawn. Come on how perfect is this line? Plus Edward watches Bella sleep and I suppose he would notice dawn breaking.)_

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you _(What else is new?)_

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed _(He tells her everything she asks.)_

Where I follow, you'll go _(This is true in two ways. One way is that if she went somewhere we all know he'd follow. And secondly she loved him first and he followed after.)_

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again _(I guess he'd worry about this because he can't read her thoughts and he's Edward, of course he'd worry about something so trivial.)_

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _(This is kind of like; when you're in love everything makes sense kind of thing.)_

Out of the doubt that fills my mind _(What else fills Edward's mind when it comes to Bella?)_

I somehow find

You and I collide _(Which they do.)_

I'm quiet you know _(Edward is very quiet.)_

You make a first impression _(When she rambled on and on that first day at least the first day that they talked and intrigued him so much.)_

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _(Of course he is.)_

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine _(Again I'll make a reference to the meteor line in New Moon)_

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide _(And again they do.)_

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

Thanks to FallWithMe for the song. Please review!


	3. Geared for Action

The next song is called Geared for Action by Jet Lag Gemini.

Yet again it's Edward to Bella

The thing I hate the most  
About being a ghost is that no one believes in me _(Not a ghost, a vampire, but oh well.)_  
When I say "death is near!"  
And no one else can hear. _(Edward always warns her that he's deadly so this line fits in very well.)_  
It's so frustrating to watch you go, don't you know. _(Everything frustrates him.)_

You're one of us now  
You're one of us now _(She's not neccasarrily one of them yet, but the family does consider her part of them.)_

Look down and button up your shirt _(Well this could mean that he needs to calm down and not bite her, so he needs less exposure of her neck.)_  
Because no one's looking in your direction  
Sometimes the world makes it hurt   
But that's okay because you're geared for action _(When is Bella not ready for the world to hurt her? She's a walking accident.)_  
You're geared for action yeah!

All you want is more, so much more  
Time before you have to leave this medium _(Medium means time talking to spirits, and Bella's medium would be talking to the vampires.)_  
And watch today just fade away. _(Twilight is one day fading away right?)_  
Tomorrow comes to take its place  
Everyday _(Okay this does happen everyday, so yeah.)_

You're one of us now   
You're one of us now

Look down and button up your shirt   
Because no one's looking in your direction  
Sometimes the world makes it hurt  
But that's okay because you're geared for action  
You're geared for action yeah!

Next song will be a request song. I just didn't expect to get them so quickly. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing :D.


	4. Don't Turn Around

My next chapter, as I promised, is a requested song.

The song is Don't Turn Around by Ace of base

And it's from Bella to Edward.

I will survive without you..._(Which she did…not very well but that's besides the point.)_

Don't tell me that you wanna leave... _(Duh Bella didn't want him to leave in New Moon)_  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa

If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay (_When Edward turned his words around on Bella and said that he didn't want her she couldn't argue.)_  
And if you gotta go, darling  
Maybe it's better that way _(She thought that if he wanted to leave her, that telling him to stay would just make things worse.)_  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine _(She thought he didn't care anymore.)_

Walk out that door  
See if I care  
Go on and go, _(That's more of what he did and not what she told him to do, but still.)_

But, don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking _(And she somehow knew that Edward didn't want that at all.)_  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry _(She never did and I doubt she ever will.)_  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving _(Of course it would.)_  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...  
I won't let you know.  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa

I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight (_She would, but she didn't want him to know that.)_  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright _(She wouldn't, like any girl, want him to pity her.)_  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine (_She wanted him to, but she didn't at the same time.)_

I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you _(Bella did try this, but when he came back she went right back with him.)_

Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...

I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you, _(She did at night, but again besides the point.)_  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go... _(She did, but did he listen nooooo.)_

As he walks away  
He feels the pain getting strong _(Of course he did. He loves her. And true love never dies.)_  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on _(His family knew what was going on, but they didn't know why.)_  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone _(He wanted her to be happy, so he couldn't turn around.)_

Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go,

Baby don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa who

This song is very long. Thanks to Querida101 for the excellent song. Reviewwwww.


	5. Angels

Okay now onto the next chapter. This song is called Angels by Within Temptation.

It's from Bella to Edward

Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need. (Edward is a sparkling vampire, and is always there to save her.)  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear. (And of course even when Bella did hear the warnings she didn't really care, did she?)  
I see the angels, (She sees the vampires.)  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now, (She's going to remember Edward and his family forever so, no there is no escape.)  
No mercy no more. (Well no mercy in the fact that she's stuck.)  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart, (Of course he did.)  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real. (Bella always thinks Edward is a dream.)  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie. (In New Moon I'm assuming this is how she feels.)

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. (Dark intentions, I'm sure that's exactly what Edward has. Although he would never carry said actions out.)  
Fallen angel, tell me why? (Edward is her fallen angel. He thinks he has no soul.)  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? (The thorn I would say is his thirst for her blood.)  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why. (Edward and Carlisle are consistently looking for their reason for being.)  
You could have chosen a different path in life. (Well he couldn't have but still.)

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end. (This is how she feels during him leaving in New Moon.)

Okay I have a request of you guys. Please make one song request at a time. When I'm done with that song, feel free to request another one, but please one at a time.

Thanks to Jade Flame for the song choice. REVIEW!!!!


	6. Take Me

Okay so here's the next song. It's called Take Me by Hawk Nelson and it's such a Twilight song it's not even funny.

This is actually Bella to Edward and Edward to Bella. So I'm going to put the lyrics up twice and then give the two scenarios.

The first one is Edward to Bella.

Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now?  
Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
I just want to see Your face tonight _(Edward comes in through Bella's window every night)_  
And I'm willing to lose everything I am _(Which he told her many times)_

Cause I need you more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far _(Edward felt that he was missing something and feels that Bella can help him)_

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes _(He is perfect in her eyes)_  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone _(Which she's not with him)_

When You're near me, I feel like I just found me _(He feels like he found the human around her)_  
In the traces of the boy from yesterday  
But in a world that is so black and white  
I will take the steps to change my life  
And I won't be coming back to here again _(He feels very bored in the human world without her)_

I need Your loving hand to guide me  
Through the maze of all the things inside me _(Of course because he wants her to help him awaken the human inside of him)_  
Then I'll know that I'm alright

Cause I need You more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone

Please help me get from worse to better _(Meaning help him not bite her.)_  
Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater  
And let me know that I'm alright _(He needs her reassurances)_

I still have one strike of this match left  
And I'm holding on to my last breath (_He can infinetly hold his breath)_  
And its getting a little dark around to see here _(Everything is dark for him)_

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone

And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay _(soon enough if he would change her.)_  
And You promised to love me, You'll love me always  
You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always  
Always

Now this is the Bella to Edward version.

Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now? _(Bella feels lightheaded around Edward)_  
Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
I just want to see Your face tonight _(On the nights when he hunts she wants to see him in the window)_  
And I'm willing to lose everything I am

Cause I need you more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far _(She needs him of course)_

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes _(She wants to become a perfect vampire like him)_  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone _(He's not anymore)_

When You're near me, I feel like I just found me  
In the traces of the boy from yesterday _(Well girl but whatever)_  
But in a world that is so black and white _(She hates how boring Forks is)_  
I will take the steps to change my life  
And I won't be coming back to here again_ (Not when they leave together when he AND HE WILL changes her)_

I need Your loving hand to guide me  
Through the maze of all the things inside me _(She does. She gets pretty intense in some situations)_  
Then I'll know that I'm alright

Cause I need You more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone

Please help me get from worse to better _(Human to vampire)_  
Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater  
And let me know that I'm alright _(She wants to be with him and that's alright for her)_

I still have one strike of this match left  
And I'm holding on to my last breath _(Which will be her last soon enough)_  
And its getting a little dark around to see here

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone

And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay _(Even though she won't)_  
And You promised to love me, You'll love me always_(And he did)_  
You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always  
Always

Thanks for reading babes. REVIEW!


	7. Lithium

My next song I have to put up here, because it was requested three times.

This song is Lithium by Evanescence. And it's Bella to Edward when he's acting very distant at the beginning of New Moon.

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without _(In New Moon Bella is constantly worrying about forgetting Edward. "I must not think about him, but I can never forget him.")_  
Lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go _(She wants to be able to let go of the small human things that she's so attached to.)_

Come to bed; don't make me sleep alone _(Bella hates having to go to bed without Edward, but in New Moon the fear is intensified by how distant he's being.)_  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show _(He did, very harshly let it show that he was upset.)_  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me _(Not the drink you would think of really, but still if he doesn't drink enough, he can't really go near her at all.)_

I can't hold on to me _(Bella tries to literally hold herself together after he leaves.)_  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside   
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly _(She doesn't want to be empty, but she also doesn't want to believe that she can live without him.)_  
Here in the darkness I know myself _(When she's scared he was never even there.)_  
Can't break free until I let it go  
let me go _(She doesn't honestly want him to let her go, but she knows she'd be better off since he left anyway.)_

Darling, I forgive you after all _(In the end she DEFINATLY forgives him.)_  
Anything is better than to be alone _(Which for Bella is almost true.)_  
And in the end I guess I had to fall _(It wasn't really better, but if she hadn't he wouldn't have learned how much better off they are together. It's good that he learned that.)_  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

Okay thank you to Jade Flame (again) and also to edwards-gur123 for the song request. REVIEW!


	8. Solitude

Okay though seriously guys one request at a time. Otherwise I can't get to them all and then I feel badly. So pleeeaasseee one at a time, then after I do one song ask for another and so on.

And now……I've been challenged! I accept!

Okay here it is Solitude by Evanescence and it's Bella to Edward.

How many times have you told me you love her _(Well Edward never actually said he loved someone else, but Bella never felt she was good enough.)_  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth _(The truth being that she can't live without him. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to sound desperate or want him to know how much he means.)_  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me _(This is how she feels after he leaves in New Moon.)_

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you _(He's still with her in her dilussions.)_  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you _(Of course not.)_

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see _(Before she sees that he wasn't coming back. And technically he never did, she went to him.)_  
When will this hole in my heart be mended _(This one's obvious, how she had that hole in her chest.)_  
Who now is left alone but me _(I think we would all feel alone in her position in New Moon.)_

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind _(All of her friends gave up on her before she could come back.)_  
I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be _(She had to admire him in the secret confines of her subconscious, because if she allowed herself to rememeber it would hurt.)_

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me (Of course it was.)  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me _(She thought he saw right through her, and I'm sure that hurt.)_

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you _(He's the only one she really wants forever in a very literal sense of the word.)_  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Thanks yet again to Jade Flame for the challenge. I think the next song is going to be one off of my twi-pod. Then another request, so keep reviewing babes!


	9. Dark Blue

Okay guys, this one is one of my favorites and the song that started this all.

Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin and it's Bella to Edward.

I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck _(He's always breathing down her neck)_  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor _(This reminds me of when Edward saved Bella from Tyler's van and then they had to wait for the ambulance.)_

What did you possibly expect under this condition so  
Slow down, _(Edward's moods change constantly around Bella.)_

This nights a perfect shade of

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? _(Bella always feels alone.)_

Well I'm here with you _(Until Edward comes along.)_  
I said the world could be burning and burning down _(And then of course Edward would burn but she would die for him.)_

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue

And this flood, this flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground _(This reminds me of New Moon when Bella jumps off the cliff.)_  
Beneath, my feet. Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up sun is sinking down and now _(Bella swam until she couldn't anymore.)_  
All I can see are the planets in a row suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down _(Bella needed to slow down for Edward in New Moon to the extreme.)_

this nights a perfect shade of

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue

We were boxing, we were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing) you were swinging for Mars _(Bella did all she could to get to Edward before the Volturi, and that sounds like swinging for Mars to me.)_  
And then the water reached the west coast  
and took the power lines, the power lines  
and it was me and you and the whole town underwater _(In the end they were the only things that mattered anymore.)_  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue 

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down

Dark blue (dark blue...)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know _(And she did. Painfully so.)_

Next is a request. I thank all of my lovely reviewers please don't stop reviewing.

REWIEW


	10. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

This one is a request from a while ago so here it is.

A little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More touch me by fall out Boy. And it's Edward telling his family about Bella. And the quotes are Bella.

I confess, I messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around _(He's very sorry when he leaves her in New Moon.)_  
And I know you dressed up  
"hey kid you'll never live this down" _(Bella dressed up for the prom. And she also thought she'd never live it down.)_

'Because you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with _(All of the boys at Forks wanted to dance with Bella.)_  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming _(He can't sleep and he wouldn't sleep on the porch anyway, but still.)_  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?" _(He can't exactly, but she would defiantly like to.)_

I don't blame you for being you (_Edward actually loves the fact that Bella is Bella.)_  
But you can't blame me for hating it _(He doesn't hate it completely but you get the point.)_  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her; kiss her _(He can't wait to kiss her.)_  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late _(He's never late, but he comes up very short in New Moon.)_

Write me off, give up on me (Oh he would LOVE that.)  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet _(And being a vampire with his La Tua Cantante e.g. his "singer" must be a verryyy long shot.)_

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right _(This reminds me of the scene in New Moon where Edward and Bella are watching Romeo and Juliet.)_

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
she said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
but you can't blame me for hating it  
so say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest (_She wishes she could keep him honest.)_  
(Always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it _(I wouldn't either.)_  
(Always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
but you can't blame me for hating it  
so say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late


	11. Waiting

Okay this next song was a request and the person will DIE if I don't use it. And I don't particularly want my fans to die so here it is.

So here it is Waiting by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's Bella to Edward.

Feeling sorrow  
for all the things you had to steal and borrow. _(Edward **kind** of stole his life. I mean he should be dead.)_  
Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
relapse and then collapse into yourself once more. _(She wants him to give her what he has. ((It's hard to see that it says that. BUT IT'S THERE I SWEAR!)))_

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever _(She wants to **change** into a vampire. This is a totally different life.)_  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day _(Again, the series is called breaking dawn so it makes sense.)_  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day

Void I can't fill. _(When Edward leaves in New Moon we all remember the hole in her chest.)_  
The doctor tells me to relax and stand still  
prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger. _(No pills but she tries to find something to quell the hole.)_  
Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor _(Out of body experience and she sees herself.)_

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
Again, into the day; again

waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day

Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go. _(This is what she was basically telling Edward once he came back from his little trip in New Moon.)_


	12. Here In Your Arms

Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update but for the past week I was in Hawaii .

This next song is Edward to Bella and its here in Your Arms by HelloGoodbye.

I like where we are,

When we drive, in your car_ (Okay, so he doesn't like where they are in HER car, but he likes where they are in his car.)_

I like where we are... Here

Cause our lips, can touch _(Which I'm sure he loves.)_

And our cheeks, can brush_ (Their cheeks can brush because he has a "built in radar system."And lets her sit in his lap)_

Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me _(Every night when he comes and lays in her bed with her.)_

Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly _(She missed him so much at night when he was gone in New Moon.)_

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly _(Which he did. Very suddenly, in the meadow actually.)_

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms _(That's what he decides after he comes back in New Moon.)_

I like where you sleep,

When you sleep, next to me. _(He loves where she sleeps, and how she sleeps, especially how she talks in her sleep.)_

I like where you sleep... here

Cause our lips, can touch _(Their lips can touch when she's sleeping.)_

And our cheeks, can brush (_And their cheeks can brush because of how close they lay.)_

Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me

Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch

Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me

Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

Here in your arms.

Thanks for all of the support you guys. I'm trying to keep up with all of the reviews but it's getting harder. And I love a good challenge so keep it up! REVIEW!


	13. Some will seek Forgiveness

Hey there guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school work.

Any way here's the newest installment.

It's Bella's pov and half is before New Moon and the other half is after New Moon.

It's Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Other's Escape by Underoath.

I heard a voice through the discord  
A deluge of passersby  
I saw one gaze frozen in time  
Watching me passing by _(This was on Bella's first day of school when Edward was staring at her, while she walked to her seat. The reason it's frozen in time is because there is a chapter about this from Edward's pov on Stephenie Meyer's website on Bella's first day and it was one second described like an hour.)  
_  
And I swear I'll know your face in the crowd_ (Bella pays closer attention to Edward in a crowd than anyone else.)_  
And I'll hear your voice so loud  
When you're whispering_ (Edward whispers to her, but she is usually close enough for it to seem louder.)_

Hey unfaithful I will teach you  
to be stronger, to be stronger (She did teach him, inadvertently, to be stronger in his sense of control. Not that he needed it before her.)  
Hey ungraceful I will teach you  
to forgive one another. (This sounds more like Edward to Bella, considering she's the ungraceful one.)

Here's my kiss to betray (Kiss to betray) _(Now this is just before New Moon, when Edward kissed her so urgently and she got the bad feeling. He then did betray the kiss when he left her.)_  
Desperate to brush the lips of grace (Brush the lips of grace) _(Bella is always desperate to brush the lips of Edward, who is kind of her grace.)_  
Do you feel hollow when you think of how I lied? _(This is more Edward again, because it's him asking this when he was leaving.)_

Oh sweet angel of mercy  
With your grace like the morning  
Wrap your loving arms around me (This is New Moon when Bella wanted Jake to be with her before she found Alice at her home.)  
Oh sweet angel of mercy  
With your grace like the morning  
Wrap your loving arms around me

Hey unfaithful I will teach you  
To be stronger, to be stronger  
Hey ungraceful I will teach you  
To forgive one another

Hey unfaithful I will teach you  
To be stronger, to be stronger  
Hey unloving  
I will love you  
I will love you  
I will love you (This is in New Moon when Bella goes to save Edward from killing himself, and she thinks he still doesn't love her, but she still loves him, and decides to just pretend he cares.)

And Jesus I'm ready to come home  
Jesus, I'm ready to come home (home)   
home (home)  
I'm ready to come (home)  
Hey Unfaithful  
Hey Ungraceful  
Hey Unloving  
I will love you  
Hey Unloving (Hey Unloving)  
I will love you


	14. Bruised

Okay people. Here it is.

This is special. This songs narrator is Edward.

It's bruised by Jack's Mannequin.

I've got my things, I'm good to go  
You met me at the terminal  
Just one more plane ride and it's done. (In New Moon, when they were getting on the plane home.) 

We stood like statues at the gate (Him and Alice did at least ;D)   
Vacation's come and gone too late (I'm not sure but I think this took place over spring break or right after it.)  
There's so much sun where I'm from  
I had to give it away, had to give you away. (Here I feel like he more means he doesn't deserve Bella. As in she's his sunshine.)

And we spent four days on an  
Island at your family's old hotel. (This makes no sense so I won't even try.)  
Sometimes perfection can be  
it can be perfect hell, perfect... (Bella is always calling Edward perfect. But to him, being inhumanly perfect is hell.)

Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised(When Edward left he never wanted himself nor Bella to be in that much pain.)  
And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised.(This is more something Bella would be thinking seeing as she thought Edward would leave once the plane stopped.)

I lace my Chucks, I walk the aisle  
I take my pills, the babies cry  
All I hear is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio. (Edward hears everything on the plane.)  
Now every word of every song  
I ever heard that made me wanna stay  
Is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio, and I  
And I am, finally waking up.(He's finally realizing how much Bella missed him and how much she needs him to stay.)

Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
Don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
so keep it steady, now  
because every inch you see is bruised, yeah

so read your books, but stay out late  
some nights, some nights, and don't think  
that you can't stop by the bar  
you haven't shown your face here since the bad news. (After the bad news of Edward leaving Bella didn't go a lot of places.)  
Well I'm here till close, with fingers crossed  
each night because your place isn't far. (So he can go and stay with her from now on.)

And hours pass, and hours pass, yeah, yeah...

Yeah, yeah, she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
so keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised, bruised, bruised.

Thanks to Mishi Adores the Cullens for the GREAT request. REVIEW HOMIES!


End file.
